cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Flush
Royal Flush is a keyword which requires to combine the total of grades from 5 cards. You reveal the top 5 cards from your deck and add the grade numbers together. If the total is the same or went over, it's called a HIT and activates the skill. If the total is less than the same total, your unit doesn't get the skill. A text will appear for the skill:(Reveal the top five cards of your deck, shuffle your deck): ''This skill can be only activated when your unit is in the (VC). (NOTE: This skill is created by Kyledude788) 'EXAMPLE' Here is an example for a Royal Paladin unit. AUTO(VC) '''ROYAL FLUSH' (Reveal the top five cards of your deck, shuffle your deck): When this unit attacks a vanguard, if the total grade of the revealed cards is hits 6 or more, and if you have 3 or more <> units, this unit gains +5000/Critical +1 til end of the turn. FAQ *Do you use the Royal Flush before or after you pay the cost {ACT Abilities}? **Royal Flush is revealed before you pay the cost. *Can I perform Royal Flush even if I cannot pay the cost? **You must perform Royal Flush even if you cannot pay the cost. *When do you perform Royal Flush? **Perform it after the condition has been reached. (e.g. AUTO "When..." or ACT before you pay the cost.) List of Royal Flush Units Angel Feather *Powerful Angel, Michael *Mobile Hospital, Regal Infirmary Aqua Force *Black Storm, Flood Bermuda Triangle *PR♥ISM-Romance, Vezere *Top Idol, Stella Channel Zero *Blackjack of Fame, Jinri *Tradegy Idol-Z, Ritzia Crystal Reefs *Maelstrom Sword-Orca *Blizzard Sea Leviathan Dark Irregulars * Amon's Countess, Hell's Horror * King of Chains, Leviathan Empty Heart *Blackjack of the Heartless, Jinri *Reawaken Witch, Karitora Genesis *Lotus Oracle, Chujohime Gold Paladin *Blackjack of Gold, Jinri *Illuminate Blaze Lion, Blackjack Ezel Granblue *Dragon Undead, Beast Dragon *Ocean Fate Queen, Aiaru *Sharp-Sight Swordsman, Nightrain Holy Warriors *Protector of Lenster, Cuan Link Joker *Constellation Joker, Carbon *Crush Star-vader, Demon Dragon Megacolony *Wasp Mutant, Devora * The HIVE, Shockwave Arachnida Murakumo *Espionage Stealth Rogue, Saizo * Skilled Swordsman, Hattori Miracle Future *Vivid System Operator, Samantha Narukami *Electric Current Dragon *Eradicator, Thunder-Eyed Dragon Nubatama *Shura Rogue, Yakahisa Ocean Route *Blackjack of the Ocean, Jinri *Subzero Hydrous, Martin Pale Moon *Acrobatic Performer *Nightmare Doll, Elizabeth Royal Paladin *Blackjack of Light, Jinri *Shattered Hidden Assassin, Ezio Shadow Paladin *Blackjack of Shadow, Jinri *Gravestone, Shadow Rising Dragon *Shadow Mage, Zulu Gnash Soaring Eye *Savage Dancer, Rio List of Support Cards Bermuda Triangle *PR♥ISM-Promise, Flumineus *Tricky Idol, Ness Channel Zero *Comedy Idol-Z, Mooly *Fantasy Idol-Z, Keldric *Dark Idol-Z, Maim *Action Idol-Z, Loke Crystal Reefs *Coral Guard, Blizz *Polar Dolphin *Polar Dugong *Blizzard Chromis Dark Irregulars * Hounds of Amon, Werhunter * Stained in Red Granblue *Beautiful Seas Banshee *Wonderful Pistol, Nighthail Megacolony *The HIVE Net Tailor *The HIVE Kite Spider *The HIVE Trap Spider *The HIVE Machining Widow Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Inu * Stealth Dragon, Hideaki Miracle Future *Red Claw *Sky Saber Narukami *Eradicator Girl, Raeden *Lightning Wielding Exorcist Royal Paladin *Cleargal Shattered *Shattered Break Lancer, Landi *Shattered of Leadership, Akane Shadow Paladin *Black Watchbau *Gravebau Gravestone *Gravestone Sorcerer of Vengeance, Edith * Kirabau Revenger *Skull Gravestone, Nemain Category:Fanmade Rule Category:Royal Flush